


Chosen

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 2: Riptide [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula can't help but laughing at other people's difficulties., Gen, No Beta: We die like mne, Sokka is dumbfounded by the most beautiful girl in the world, We're in the South Pole!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: They arrive at the South Pole. Of course, there is a surprise there.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko, Azula & Yue & Zuko & Hakoda, Sokka & Katara, Sokka & Katara & Hakoda, Sokka/Yue (One sided)
Series: Book 2: Riptide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874428
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1128





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> We're finally at the South Pole kids!!
> 
> So, heads up. I got bad news yesterday. This was supposed to be my first year teaching, but our district had some layoffs. I've been reassigned back to Ed Support, rather than an actual teacher. It's heartbreaking, but at least I'm not completely laid off! Anyways, a lot of my writing energies came from the excitement of being a real teacher. I'm going to do my best to keep writing, but my speed may go down. Sorry.

“So, how badly do we expect this to go?” Azula asked, balancing on the railing of the Amarok. She pirouetted, ignoring Bato’s groan from the wheelhouse. 

“Bad,” Zuko muttered, leaning over the edge. He watched as the ice passed by. “I mean, he’s told them about us right?”

“He’s been back down here every fall,” Yue pointed out, seated on a crate and carefully working on mending a net. “He’s brought Fire Healers as well as aid deliveries. I’m sure he’s mentioned both of you.” 

“They’re going to hate us,” Zuko buried his face in his hands. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the princess sighing. “Not you, Yue,” He added. “Everyone loves you.”

“Is that a moon power, or is it just you?” Azula asked, front flipping onto the deck. A tired “Azula why?” echoed through the air, and she bowed to a very exhausted looking Bato. He just shook his head, rolling his eyes, to the laughter of everyone on deck. She turned back to Yue. “Cause it works on animals too, doesn’t it?”

Yue sniffed haughtily, spine in perfect posture as she knotted the net. “I have no idea what you’re speaking of,” She replied archly. “I am the dread Princess of the Northern Water tribe. The nations tremble before me.” 

Both siblings snorted. 

She grinned and loosened her spine. “I get why you’re both nervous, but there isn’t anything you can really do right now. The more you panic here, the worse it’s going to be. Just breathe and trust Hakoda.”

Zuko heaved a sigh and straightened to look at her. “Have you met us?” He shook his head. “You know we can’t not worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Azula crossed her arms. “Speak for yourself.” 

“Hmm.” Yue tightened a knot and hopped off her box. “It will be what it will be. Be kind, be you, and trust your people.” She laid the net over her arm and walked off. 

“That;s contradictory advice,” Azula called after her. “I am not kind,” 

“That’s the truth,” Zuko muttered. He hung his head over the side of the ship. “This is going to be a disaster,” He moaned. 

—-

Sokka stood on the wall of the village, staring out at the ship nearing. His father’s message was crumpled in his hand. He was finally going to meet the two firebenders his tribe had adopted as their own. 

He was angry when Dad had explained it the first time. And more than that, he was hurt. Not only did his dad leave the village and leave him behind, but he replaced him with firebenders? It had burned him. 

Katara was still angry. She had refused to even talk about it, even now, four years later. Any time dad mentioned the firebenders, she would leave the tent. What was worse, was that Sokka had to hear every single rant on their fishing trips. 

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure what to feel about the firebenders. He could understand his dad’s reasonings. It was known that you were supposed to help people from shipwrecks. If you didn’t, the spirits would curse you. To pull out two kids, and injured ones at that? Sokka could see why his dad would keep them. 

“I didn’t replace you,” HIs dad had told him that first trip. They were in a fishing boat, just the two of them. “That’s the first thing you need to understand.” 

“I know,” He mumbled, staring down at the water. 

“Sokka,” Dad said. “Look at me.” Sokka looked up, wide-eyed. “You and Katara are my children. Nothing in the world will change that. Nothing in the world will change the fact that I love you more than anything.” 

Sokka nodded and looked down, before quietly asking, “But, why did you adopt them?” 

“Because they needed me.” Dad sighed and fiddled with the fishing spear. “They needed the tribe, and so we brought them in. They trusted me to take care of them, and in a way, they adopted me first,” He smiled. “They’re good kids who needed someone to help them.” 

Sokka just shrugged at that, still struggling with what he was feeling. Dad rubbed his face. “Their parents before hurt them, Sokka.” He said quietly. Sokka’s head snapped up. Dad nodded. “They flinched every time anyone got close to them. They’ve been hurt badly even after that. Zuko lost an eye. What kind of man, what kind of chief, would I be if I left them behind?” 

“I get it, dad.” Sokka said, waving his arm around. “I get it. I just-” He subsided, “I don’t know. It’s just, they’re firebenders. And mom-” 

“Your mother would’ve thrown me from an ice floe if she even thought I would leave two children to their own devices.” Dad said with a snort. He shook his head. “She would’ve been the first in line to adopt them.” He sighed. “I know it’s been hard. Losing Kya, the men leaving, all of it. I’ve put too much responsibility on your shoulders. It was wrong of me.” 

“I can handle it!” 

“It’s not if you can handle it, Sokka. I know you can. It’s the fact that it wasn’t right for you to have to handle it.” Dad rubbed his face, and Sokka blinked at the sight of tears in his eyes. “You’ve grown up so fast, and it’s my fault.” 

“But Dad,” Sokka leaned forward, putting a hand on his arm. “Dad, it’s okay. I can do this,” He straightened up, squaring his shoulders. “I’m tough.” 

“I know, son.” Dad had pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Even now, years later, Sokka was still nervous about meeting these “adopted” siblings. Especially since Dad had explained that they were royalty on top of everything else, and were probably going to be the people to end the war. There were so many ways this could be a disaster. 

And one of the main reasons for that impending disaster had joined him on the wall. “So he’s bringing them here?” Katara growled, arms crossed. Sokka glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 

“At least he warned us,” He said, holding up the paper. “Besides, it was only a matter of time.” 

She scowled, her eyes narrowing. “It would’ve been better if he’d just sent them back.” 

“And they would’ve died,” Sokka sighed. “Dad explained this to us.” 

“It’s wrong!” Katara yelled. “It’s spitting on mom’s memory! The Fire Nation killed her and he just decided to adopt some ashmakers. He-” 

“Stop,” Sokka said, not raising his voice. He turned to face her fully. “I know you’re mad, but you can’t do that when they’re here. Just give them a chance. We don’t know them, but they’ve been part of the tribe for four years. We have to treat them as such.” He looked back as the ship pulled into the dock, throwing out ropes to tie the ship down. 

She stared at him a moment, face red, before she just sliced her arm through the air and stormed off. Sokka felt the wall underneath his feet shift, before it completely fell, pitching him forward. He yelped as he hit the ground and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath. 

A shadow passed over him. “Are you alright?” A soft voice asked. He opened his eyes and stared into the bright blue eyes of the prettiest girl he’d ever seen in his life. 

Her pure white hair caught the sunlight, looking like fresh fallen snow. It was separated into two braids that framed her face and a high bun on the back of her hair. A blue ribbon tied the bun up, with a Water Tribe emblem on the ribbon. Her skin was smooth and tan. She was dressed in a warm blue coat, with white around her collar, the white looking gray compared to her hair. 

She knelt down and touched his shoulder. “That looked like a bad fall. Can you breathe?” 

“Uh- um- yeah,” He stumbled over his words, completely dumbstruck by her. “I-” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I can call the healer.” 

“I don’t need a healer!” He said, waving his head. He rolled over again, throwing himself up to his feet and striking a pose. “I’m good!” 

She stood and smiled at him. “I’m gl-” She stopped, her eyes widening. “Oh my.” She murmured. 

He preened slightly, realizing that he’d struck her dumb too. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, when she turned and yelled towards the boat. “ZUKO!” 

Multiple people’s attention snapped to them, but two people broke away, running over. Sokka could see that they, a boy and a girl, were both paler than he and the beautiful girl. The approaching girl reached them first, sliding to a stop, her hand covered with a blue something. 

Sokka blinked as he realized it was fire. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he reached back for his boomerang. 

“Azula, I’m fine,” The beautiful girl sighed, rolling her eyes. “Extinguish yourself before you embarrass yourself.” She grinned. 

Azula, the firebender, his apparent new  _ tribe member _ , shook her hand, putting the fire out. She sniffed, insulted. “Well, excuse me for being concerned, Yue!” She snapped. 

“I called for Zuko,” Yue replied, sound amused, as the other boy arrived. Sokka blinked as he took in his new brother. Something pulled at the back of his mind and he took a step back. 

“Yue? You alright?” Zuko said immediately as he arrived. He was not on fire, but his single eye was tracking over both of them. His other eye was covered by a smooth leather eyepatch, that extended over the side of his head. He turned to him and froze. “Oh,” He whispered. He turned to her wide-eyed. “Oh.” 

“Let me guess?” Azula asked, her voice dry and annoyed. “Spirit touched?” Both Yue and Zuko nodded slowly. 

“What?” Sokka asked, blinking. “What did you say?”

“You’re La’s Chosen,” Zuko said quietly. “You’re spirit-touched!” 

“La? As in the freaking Ocean spirit?” Sokka shook his head. “Look, I know that there is this whole Spirit quest thing going on, but I am not the Ocean’s chosen! I’m not a waterbender!” 

“Bending isn’t a requisite for being Chosen,” The lovely Yue shook her head. “I’m not a bender, but I was chosen by Tui.” He blinked and looked at her again. 

“Oh, that’s why your hair reminded me of the moon,” He said. Then he blinked and flushed, realizing he said that out loud. Both firebenders just seemed amused by him. 

“Everytime with you, Yue,” Azula complained. “It has to be a moon power.” Yue reached out and pushed her, making her rock a little. 

Zuko shook his head, smiling. “It’s alright, um-” He blinked, holding out his hand for a greeting shake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name. I’m Zuko, adn this is my sister Azula. Moon girl over there is Yue of the Northern Water Tribe.” She scowled at him, making him laugh. 

“I’m Sokka,” He said quietly, grabbing the other’s forearm. Zuko blinked, while Azula froze. Yue covered her face with her hands. 

“You’re Hakoda’s son,” Zuko said, his eye wide. “But that’s-” He turned to Yue, panic on his face. “He’s Hakoda’s  _ son.”  _ He hissed, letting go. Sokka looked between them, confused, as Azula began turning red. 

“It was always a possib-” Yue started. 

“Hakoda’s son!” Zuko yelled, spinning to yell at the sky. Sokka jumped and blinked. 

“What?” He asked, confused. “Why is that important?” 

“What’s going on?” Hakoda asked as he stepped up. “Why is Zuko screaming at the sun?”

FInally, it was too much for the fire princess, and she burst out into laughter. She clutched her stomach, laughing uproariously. Everyone jumped and stared at her. 

“Azula, no,” Yue murmured. This seemed to be even more hilarious, and she hit the ground, still laughing. 

“What the-” Hakoda sighed. “Yue, what?” Sokka just looked between them all, not comprehending. 

“Sokka is La’s chosen,” She said.

Hakoda went pale, before letting out a very deep breath. “Because of course, he is,” He muttered. He reached out and pulled Sokka into a tight hug. 

The poor kid just stood there confused, surrounded by a laughing princess and a yelling prince. Which is how you’re supposed to meet family, he guessed. 


End file.
